Opening scene/Arriving at the museum
Here's how Opening scene and Arriving at the museum goes in Day of the Departed. special opens with an eclipse warriors drive in the desert Smolder, Gallus, and Silverstream fly in the sky and Sandbar ride the Garmatron Robin, Clay, and Macy fly on the MechDragon and Garmadon fly on the Blade-Copter Rainbow Dash: Move, move, move! Pick up the pace! name appears Kai: Roger that, Rainbow Dash. Nya: Zane, do you have a read? and Nya's names appear Zane: We have a read. Fluttershy: P.I.X.A.L., increase velocity! and Fluttershy's names appear P.I.X.A.L.: Already on it. Mac Grimborn: Guys, we're at the rendezvous point. Where are you? name appears Lloyd Garmadon: The museum is still five clicks away. Twilight Sparkle: He's right and Twilight's names appear the Ultra Stealth Raider comes together Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Cole, and Starlight's names appear the logo appears Mac Grimborn: My Little Pony Ninjago: Day of the Departed. the warriors arrive Twilight Sparkle: Thank goodness we got to the gift shop before it closed. Lloyd Garmadon: You read my mind, Twilight. Zane: She is one smart alicorn. Fluttershy: Plus, there's Day of the Departed lanterns. Mac Grimborn: Garmadon and walks to him Sensei Garmadon? Garmadon: Mac, I need to talk to you. Ever since we defeated Kozu, we've just been looking at stuff. Mac Grimborn: And who could forget that we faced the Overlord, the Devourer's creator? Garmadon: Your potential is great, not your sense of humor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Ha, ha. Very funny. Sensei Wu: Remember why Day of the Departed is so special. We light lanterns to remember our ancestors, and to settle our debts. Dr. Hooves: The Warriors, The Captain Mac. Mac Grimborn: Hey, doc. Dr. Hooves: This way. Presenting... doors open Dr. Hooves: The Hall of Villainy! Mac Grimborn: Our old enemies. Cryptor. Misako: The Nindroid general. Mac Grimborn: Kozu. Twilight Sparkle: The Stone Warrior general. Mac Grimborn: Chen. Garmadon: My evil sensei and the leader of the Anacondrai Cultists. Mac Grimborn: Samukai. Lloyd Garmadon: The Skulkin general. Mac Grimborn: Morro. Pythor P. Chumsworth: The ghost leader. Mac Grimborn: And the Overlord. Zane: The prophesied Golden Master. Mac Grimborn: I just can't believe it. Nya: It's every villain we've ever faced. Garmadon: From the past. Dr. Hooves: There are still more to go. Nadakhan, the evil Squizard. Twilight Sparkle: The evil captain of the Sky Pirates. Zane: And the evil Squid Wizard. Applejack: Nadakhan's the one who turned me into a ghost. Dr. Hooves: And checking this out, we don't just open on the Day of the Departed, it's the Day of the Departed lunar eclipse! A special eclipse. Garmadon: The rarest Yin-Yang Eclipse. Dr. Hooves: There's magic in the air. Oogily Boogilly! Mac Grimborn: the statue of the Overlord then starts reading "The Overlord will soon return to finish what he started." Zane: It is only a statue. Fluttershy: Uh, is he looking at me? Zane: Only from the past. Garmadon: Mac scared of Kozu's statue Mac, look. It's just a statue. Mac Grimborn: Is he looking at me? Sensei Wu: Maybe from the past. Pythor P. Chumsworth: the statue of Cryptor Ah, Zane's clone. Mac Grimborn: I thought Zane's Cryptor's clone. Garmadon: Technically, Cryptor is Zane's clone. Mac Grimborn: Oh, right. Zane: Cryptor is my clone. Pinkie Pie: Oh, that makes sense. Jestro: Yeesh! Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Samukai, Morro, Nadakhan, the Overlord and the Squizard. Kai: It's every villain we've ever faced. Clay Moorington: Skulkin, Stone Warriors, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, Ghosts, Sky Pirates, and Skeleton Ponies. Twilight No offense, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: None taken, Clay. Lloyd Garmadon: The Overlord's the toughest villain we've ever faced. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Technically, you and Twilight're his enemies. Nya: Chen and Clouse were tougher. Garmadon: How come Nya gets two? Pinkie Pie: Guess Sensei G has 4 arms to possess our Golden Weapons. Laughing Get it? Garmadon: laugh Oh, I so deserve that. Mac Grimborn: Cryptor was a tough enemy I've ever faced. Applejack: Actually, he's ''my ''nemesis. Tox: Guys, this is very unproductive. Karlof: Plus, Chen was tough. Mac Grimborn: Samukai and Morro were the toughest. Jay: How come ''he ''gets two?